


Corruption of the Soul - Yandere Ash Landers x Angel Reader Oneshot

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst and Porn, Ash Landers - Freeform, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Crying, Crying Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon, Demon x reader, Demons, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel x reader, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Morality, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Purity, Purity Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tears, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, Yandere, Yandere Elements, Yandere angels, angel - Freeform, angst and sorrow, mature - Freeform, oneshots, x Reader, yandere oneshot, yandere oneshots, yandere x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: Black Butler yandere x reader oneshot.You are an innocent angel from the heavens above, sent down to Earth for the assignment of being a guardian angel to a human.It just so happens, however, that you cross paths with someone you knew long, long ago.Someone who, unbeknownst to you, has had an unhealthy obsession with you for centuries.WARNINGS: YANDERE CONTENT AHEAD, READ AT OWN RISK. DEAD DOVE; DO NOT EAT!
Relationships: Ash Landers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Corruption of the Soul - Yandere Ash Landers x Angel Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con/dub-con, religious imagery, religious kinks (Corruption kink, innocence kink), unsafe sex, primal sex, rough sex, public sex, mentions of murder and other fucked up shit.   
> Read at own risk. I am NOT responsible for your own well-being. 
> 
> There should be a warning before the smut occurs so if you'd rather avoid interacting with the porn, you very well can just read up to that point and leave it there if you do not wish to read the smut.

You were pure.  
Untainted.   
Perfect.  
You were everything Ash could ever yearn for.   
And yet, he had no choice but to observe you from afar, for you held your grace intact, whilst he had long since fallen. 

He could remember you from before he fell. You’d been the sweetest little thing - he always did adore you. You hadn’t been too close to him, in the past - but you always were kind and considerate.   
You had made him oh-so-smitten with you - made him feel things no angel should feel. Things that were...sinful, in nature.   
And they drove him insane - you drove him insane.   
You were pure.   
But he blamed you for his own impurity. 

Ash had numerous reasons for falling; you were but one of many.   
But you were still a cause.   
Or rather; the feelings you awoke within him were a cause for his current status as a Fallen Angel. 

Ash had always held himself loosely - there was perpetually a sense of unhingement hidden inside of him, but back in his angelic glory days it was difficult to notice until he started to fully descend into malignant insanity.   
The longer he observed the rotten humans from above, the more bitter he grew towards them - they did not deserve the life they held inside their beating hearts, they were shameful, tainted creatures that did not belong in the heavens with creatures as chaste as yourself.   
They had to be cleansed of their sins.  
He didn’t understand why his sentiment was frowned upon so vehemently - surely he was in the right? Humans should not reside in the skies if they were unworthy of the eternal reward of paradise.   
He observed you often - the way your laugh sounded like bell chimes of the highest cathedrals; the way your (H/C) tresses flowed in the wonderful wind and your figure was so idyllic - you were perfection. Surely one of the most successful creations that God had made.  
But humans were filthy, and you were working with far too many of them - their souls traversed up to heaven and you were a guide for them - so nurturing and far too motherly towards them than they were worth.   
They were all unworthy of your light.   
The actions that got him punished and damned from the heights of heaven were consequences of his desperate need to protect you and preserve your virtue in a shining state, untainted from the pollution of humanity. 

He loved you. From the first time you’d spoken to him, so shy and sympathetic, asking him if he was well. You were naive - even for an angel - and he adored you. But his fervent adoration turned to poison - at least that was what they told him when they sent him down onto the wretched, tainted Earth. That his adoration - his true, undying love for you - was an ‘unhealthy obsession’ that consumed him to his core.  
They knew nothing.   
They were fools. 

And so now Ash Landers wandered the Earth, desperate for another way to find you - to be reunited with you. It was an obsession that drowned him wholly. You were his River Jordan, the only thing stream that could cleanse him, though, was the fluid between your blessed thighs.   
His fantasies were far from holy, but what could possibly be sacrilegious about love? Was he not a creation of love - were not all angels made of divine, true, overwhelming passion?   
His love was clean - no matter what those fools tried to tell him.   
Surely they feared what you and he could be if you were together. 

Ash could never forget you - could never move on, spending decades trapped on this realm with corrupt, hideous beings such as pesty demons and frustrating grim reapers - but none could ever be as worse as humans were.   
Each dawn and dusk he found himself more disgusted by those insects - there were a few, granted, who he deemed worthy enough of divine grace - but sooner or later they too fell into their mortal instincts, succumbing to weakness or corruption - or both.   
But with each day that passed, he missed you more.   
Your rosebud lips, plump and shiny - kissable - and only he was worthy of your heart and body and soul. He, only, could appreciate you for all you were and would worship you as you deserved to be worshipped.   
Only him. 

Once he and Angela parted, one soul split into two halves, it was he who carried with him the full frenzy of his delusional, dark and twisted obsession with you. It made the longing unbearable.   
Angela, thus, took the hatred in his heart - the demure, silent and disgusted attributes; the part of Ash that despised you and placed sole blame upon you that they had lost their place in heaven.   
If you had not existed, they would still be saintly.   
But even Angela’s hate was superficial.   
It took decades, from then on, before Ash had a chance to lay his eyes upon your excellent form once again, breath taken from his throat - you were beauteous - more than ever before - and here, on Earth. For a moment Ash had dreaded the idea that you fell - yet revelled in it just the same. If you’d fallen, surely it must’ve been on purpose - a choice - so you and he could reunite and be together forever.   
But, as he soon found out, such was not the case; you, as worthy and fair as you were, had not fallen - but you had been assigned to the role of a guardian angel to some pathetic little human.   
When Ash found you again, it was when he was Queen Victoria’s most trusted right hand, and thus held power in his hands.   
Still, he knew better than to rush into impulse - no matter how much he wished to steal you away, you were not fallen, and thus not his to take. Not yet - and despite this, he knew it must’ve been Fate who brought you back to him.   
You were connected - meant to become one pure being who would cleanse the world of filth - together.   
He had to be strategic and plan every move of the chessboard out - one wrong move and he may well lose you forever and he would sooner be ripped apart by a demon than allow that to occur.   
So he watched you in the darkness whenever he could. 

You were walking through the streets of miserable London one starless night, clouds of black covering the clarity of moonlight when you felt someone’s eyes upon you.   
You had this feeling for months on end, now, and it frightened you. Before this assignment, never before had you been sent to Earth - the horror stories you heard from angels who had been were enough to fill your soul with apprehension.   
What if a demon had taken a liking to you? Oh, you’d be forced to fight then, surely - you had to be wary! You reminded yourself of your task each moment you felt faithless - you were to protect your charge under all circumstances and stir them clear of evil. To be a Guardian angel was no easy task - strenuous and with the looming fear of being caught up in darkness oneself.

In your divine existence, you had witnessed countless angels fall for their wrongdoings - for their crimes against the Creator, for their debauchery and lust and greed for power - and you knew that these were traits you had to stir clear off.   
You were a holy being - with no room for sins. You would not fall, you couldn’t - you belonged in the clouds. But you had agreed to this task due to your deep love of humanity - you adored them as if they were children of your own. You pitied them and the fact they had so many cruel temptations in their lives - so you agreed to protect a charge or two from harm and temptation.  
You loved humanity and saw the best in them.   
But your presence was hidden - mortal eyes could not lay claim upon your figure, nor could they touch you - your goodness could be felt where’er you went, though, and you noticed it brought the people around your charge - as well as your charge themselves - much solace.   
You were pleased and satisfied to know you could make the short-stemmed, easily-snapped lives of humans somewhat joyful while their lives on this plane lasted.   
It was why the sensation of someone’s - something’s - eyes upon you brought you such dread. It could not be a human admirer - so it was surely another being from the supernatural world. You had never fought a demon before, and it was the worst of all possible outcomes - you knew you were strong and your higher-ups knew you to be capable - hence why they assigned this in the first place, and still you doubted yourself when it came to battle.  
You loathed violence - fighting was a skill you abhorred.

Fearing being cornered, you hurried through the streets, turning around frantically with wide eyes, looking around but seeing no-one - not even a single human insight. You sighed in relief - perhaps you were simply growing paranoid due to the many stories your peers had told you.   
Relaxation was well needed.   
You spread your snow-white wings into the skies and lifted yourself off the ground, flying towards your Charge’s home, where they silently slept.

A certain fallen angel was concealed behind a wall, heart pounding in his chest at the sight of you as it did each time he laid his shining orbs upon your form. You were too beautiful for your own good and he was the only one worthy of admiring you.   
All others were blind to your beauty. 

As things begun to fall into place at court and Queen Victoria was exactly where he needed her to be - a mindless puppet who trusted him and his superiority without complaint - Ash found his obsession taking root from the seedling it had once been, watered by decades of fantasising, now it was a strong, ever-growing stem of desire.  
He was beginning to get impatient, feeling himself closer to snapping.   
Things were going his way, yes, but with some...difficulty, due to some pesky demons who refused to stop making trouble for him.   
Horrible beings.   
Not to mention that the longer you spent with your charge, guarding over them, the more he could tell you adored the human morsel.   
It bothered him.   
Your love for humans which he had once-upon-a-time found endearing was quickly becoming a problem - yet another thing for Ash to deal with.  
He was terribly busy these days, and you certainly weren’t making it easier for him.  
But because of this, he knew he would have to make a move sooner rather than later - your perfect future depended on it.   
As time passed he had become more daring- not only following you - which, for all intents and purposes Ash did not regard as stalking; it was a vulgar word that failed to describe his true intentions, it wasn’t following you, ‘it was ensuring your safety and basking in your radiance’ - he started to intrude upon your Charge’s space when you and that mortal rat were gone, seeking something - anything - that could ruin the human’s life for good.  
He didn’t want you to fail your task - but neither could he accept how fascinated you were with that pathetic human.  
It would soon be high time to reveal himself. 

And he did, when you needed him most - his impulses allowed him to wait no longer, he required your attention and love now or he would swiftly perish.  
That wretched demon and that stupid brat kept getting in his way, so for now, he chose instead to focus his concentration upon obtaining you.  
He could continue his other plans later- once you were by his side at long last. 

Ash had survived so long - too long - without you and time forced away from you had watered his infatuation intently enough that now the flower of his twisted love was rising at a rapid rate, tall and remarkable.   
And out of all remaining options, he did the one thing he knew he had to do. He had your charge framed for murder and various other crimes - an easy feat to achieve with the resources of power that being by the side of the Queen allowed him.

Try as you might, none of your divine attempts to intervene could save them from their imprisoned fate - it was set in stone, and since your charge was a poorer person, they had no one to defend them or their good name. You tried - oh, how you tried - but it was all futile.   
They were but one tiny human in a larger, unfair society that cared not for the less fortunate.  
You knew that no one would blame you - this happened, sometimes - but the sour taste of failure in your mouth felt venomous. You were meant to keep your human safe - instead, you had failed them and allowed harm to befall them.   
At your most sorrowful, you crossed paths with an old friend.   
The fallen angel’s name fell from your lips, feeling strange and tasting so familiar. You were promptly informed that he now went by “Ash”.   
You knew you ought not to associate with the fallen. They had been cast out for a reason, and the higher-ups had refused to give you the information regarding Ash’s own downcasting. They simply stated that this time, your ignorance was better - that you did not wish to know the truth.   
But he was an ancient friend, one of those you missed the most after he was exiled from heaven - and there was no one else here to comfort you - and here was Ash with open arms and gleaming eyes to hold you as you wept over your failure.  
You revealed your sorrows to Ash, explaining the cruel misfortune that had befallen your charge, heart throbbing with woe.   
Your incompetence as an angel had doomed a poor human. 

With a single swipe of his hand, Ash smiled down upon you, wiping your salty tears away.   
He had to hold himself back from licking his fingers, suppressing the desire to taste them. He did not doubt that even your tears would taste divine.  
Instead, he took your smaller hand in his own, helping you to your feet and taking you away into the palace. There, he had convinced you to use your corporeal form, introducing you as an old friend of his. To see how well he had done for himself, despite his shortcomings, was inspiring and made you glad to see he had made himself somewhat of a successful life.   
Moreover, you were relieved to know that he had not gone to the darker aspects of existence - some fallen angels would join the demonic ranks - so you had been told. 

You wanted to ask him why he fell but felt too hesitant to.   
In your eyes, there was no good reason for his exile - you had always been convinced that his casting had been a mistake.   
And with how kind and gentle he was, despite all that happened to him, you knew you were surely right - maybe once you returned to the skies you could try and appeal his case - you knew your word held some merit and if it might just bring him back, you were convinced to try and do so, the worst-case scenario would be simply that your superiors would refuse to listen to your claims. 

You spent the next several days as a guest in the royal household, experiencing mortal delights you never had before - you had to admit that humans certainly held great taste in the finer things in life - but you were reluctant to fully enjoy them; this was not what you were here for.   
It was nice - yes - the silken gowns and gold-painted walls and velvet bedsheets in your guest bedchambers (though you did not really ‘need’ sleep) but these were things that bred selfishness and greed - vices that led to damnation.   
You had met the Queen herself - of course, you would, as Ash himself seemed to be so very close to her. 

On the third day, you approached him with business on your mind.   
“Ash, I must talk to you.”   
“Of course,” He smiled, his smiles were unfailingly charming. “But first, come, I wish to show you around London-”  
“-Ash,” You cut him off, the new name still unusual-sounding on your lips. He’d been trying to distract you from your desire to stop your charge’s arrest and imprisonment for the past three days. He took you to seamstresses, had frivolous gowns tailored to your corporeal form, took you to antique markets and had you taste human foods of all kinds - if only to avoid the necessary conversation and the truth being uncomplicated; you could not stay here.  
You didn’t blame him if that was his intention - surely he hadn’t seen anyone from home in a long, long time - but the fact was that you required his help in aiding your charge and then you would return home and ask for another angel to be your charge’s guardian.   
He took hold of your hand, trying to drag you down the pristine, marble hallways. You sighed, refusing to walk with him. You felt his grip on your wrist tense.   
“Ash,” You repeated with sorrowful eyes, “Please. It’s wonderful seeing all these things, but you said you would help me…” You pleaded, “You promised.”   
He clenched his teeth.   
It was true - he had promised.   
And, he supposed, he should keep it. But he knew - as did you - that if your charge was released and a free person you would leave.   
You would leave him, and he only just had you in his grasp, yet here you were, eager to slip right through his fingers like sand in the wind.

To Ash, you were the most sacred of beings and he believed you deserved your place in the heavens, but as long as you remained an angel in full, you could never stay.   
He would never have you by his side.   
And restoring his grace was impossible - not that he even wished to return to a place of fools who could not see things his way - the right way. 

Humans were too sinful and had to be purified. 

He paused, then turned around to face you and nodded, begrudgingly. “Yes. I did. And I will. I assure you, (Y/N),” How he missed the way your name rolled off his tongue - so right and absolute, “Your charge shall be freed. They will not rot in jail, I shall ensure their freedom.” And he would.

Your charge would be set free. 

If only you had paid attention to the darkness hidden in his amethyst eyes, you might have realised his words meant more than you realised.  
Time flew by and suddenly weeks had passed. You asked Ash of your charge’s fate, and he assured you he was ‘working on it’.   
You were getting reckless - impatient - but also starting to enjoy this life too much. Far too much. Ash was indulging you in human pleasures and you knew this was a dangerous path to tread - you had to remember he was one of the fallen. You knew you had to leave as soon as possible - this was a grand experience but it had to end.  
You needed to return to the heavens and continue your divine work.

But that was when the news hit you hard.   
Your charge was dead. 

“You said you would help me!” Your cries were hysterical as tears flooded down your cheeks.   
“You said you’d ensure their freedom! You promised!” you could see, now, why he fell.

Ash was a liar. 

He stared at you without an expression - as though you were a child. It felt degrading. Infantilising. You were furious and distressed. Ash promised...this...this wasn’t what you wanted!   
Sobs ripped through you like wild torrents. “Liar! You’re a liar and I - “ You wailed harder, falling apart. You should have never trusted him! You shouldn’t have gotten involved with him at all...!   
God save you - you were such a stupid, stupid angel!   
How could you have trusted one who had fallen?   
Why must you always try and see the best in everyone?   
If only you’d taken the heed of the other angels to heart.  
And now your charge had been killed.   
“Except I didn’t,” he countered, challenging you, taunting you - his voice was perfectly smooth and lacking even a shred of guilt or remorse.   
You stared up at him, lifting your head as you felt your throat clench, making it hard to breathe. He was smirking with a crazed glint in his eyes.   
“I did exactly what I promised,” He added, narrowing his eyes at you, ever-so-smug, “I told you I would give them freedom - didn’t I?”   
Your blood ran cold. 

He was insane. 

“That isn’t what I meant! It’s not what I wanted!” You snarled, lamenting, “H-How did...how did they-”   
“It was exhilarating.” He cut you off, “Watching the life drain from their eyes. They deserved it.”   
You felt sick.   
Now that he revealed to you his true colours, you had to leave. It was time to go back and never again would you return down to Earth for any reason.   
You never wished to lay your eyes upon him again.

“W-what do you mean? They didn’t deserve this! They didn’t I...I...I was supposed to protect them - keep them safe - I...because of you I failed…!” Your words were broken and sputtered, the tears that fell from your eyes felt like acid.   
His smirk turned to a discontented mumble. You’d spent far too much time with humans, it seemed - almost tainted.   
He did well to save you from their corruption. He was the hero - your hero - and you’d see it someday, too. You would - and you would understand he did it all for you! All of it - to protect you.   
“I tried,” He sighed, making you feel as though you were a mortal infant throwing a tantrum and not a woeful angel who felt the astringent sting of deception from someone you once trusted.  
“To cleanse them. Purify their tainted, darkened soul.”   
You were going to throw up - until now you hadn’t even realised you could feel as sick as this - you were a creature of the divine, never supposed to feel such human maladies, and yet the information Ash was launching at you was enough to weaken your corporeal body and mind. 

He tried to purify your charge…?   
That was...awful!   
You understood it all, now; he was just as all the other rumoured fallen ones - obsessed and fixated on humanity’s sins and never seeing the good in them.   
There was so much good - it was just that the world was biased, and that meant humans required more love and free will - not less! 

“They were too contaminated with evil to be rescued by the light,” Ash’s tone was far too casual and half-hearted, “But I did free them from their captivity.”  
You hated him.   
Never in your entire existence had you felt the bitterness of loathing until this very moment, your face surely flushed with rage.   
But you were not going to descend into wrath. You needed to just...just go, far, far and far away - to the only place that was a guaranteed safe haven from him and his elk - heaven.   
Shakily, you took a step back, like a prey about to flee from a dangerous predator.   
“You should thank me,” Ash spoke with pride, “I saved you - they were already beginning to corrupt you, (Y/N).”   
His eyes locked with yours.   
Dread flowed through you like a waterfall of fear.   
And then, you ran. 

You ran faster than ever before - you weren’t used to being in a physical body so it was more difficult than you’d hoped - but your legs carried you far down the exquisite hallways of the palace, towards an exit - any exit.   
You heard him shouting for you, chasing you like a ferocious beast, your heart palpitating.   
The corset around your waist was unyielding and restricted your movement increasingly by the second - they weren’t made for exercise and the various layers of velvet and silken skirts adorned with ribbons that Ash had made you wear were difficult to roam around in, slowing you down further.   
Nevertheless, you couldn’t give up - you just had to get to safety and then you could free your form from this physical body. After running past several bewildered maids and servants, you hurried to the gardens, rushing through the bushes and trees, trying to hide, the breath sucked out of your lungs as you almost reached the large green hedge that you were fully planning on climbing over. It would be undoubtedly difficult - and then you realised you could still spread your wings even in this form - you looked around and saw no one - not even Ash - but you were not about to stay here and find out whether he was still chasing you or not.  
Focusing your energy, you revealed your wings, white and gleaming in the light of the setting sun, ready to fly into the sky. Just as you lifted yourself off the ground with a flap of your wings, you felt someone grabbing onto you and tackling you down onto the ground.   
Ash.   
His own wings were out - trapping you in what felt like a cage of his embrace as he pinned you to the ground, glaring at you with senselessness. 

You knew at that moment that you would never get through to him.  
Struggling against him was useless but it did not stop you from trying - you had to get away! Panic filled you as you cried and begged to be released.   
You appeared so pathetic and weak - probably because you were - but you’d gotten so attached to your charge and grasping that Ash had destroyed that which you had worked so hard to protect...it wounded your soul.  
Because you’d trusted him.   
And he did the unthinkable. The unforgivable.   
So how was it possible that he was acting like you were the one in the wrong!?

He glared at you, tsking and shaking his head - visibly vexed. “You should not have done that, (Y/N),” he loved you so much, so fucking much it was tearing away at him.   
And here you were, ungrateful for all he’d done for you, trying to run?  
Trying to escape his love for you?   
That just wouldn’t do.   
“You have no idea how I feel, do you?”   
Ah, you were so naive - his innocent angel, who needed him to keep you unsullied and safe from corruption.  
It just made him love you so, so much more.   
You would see that, eventually. You would see that you loved him, too. That you always had.  
That your love was timeless and eternal - the only true light of purity.   
But you didn’t see it now.  
And that meant you wanted to go - to ruin what he worked so hard on and waited forever to achieve.   
He knew now, for certain, that there was only one solution. 

NSFW WARNING

His hand caressed your cheek and you flinched, turning your face sideways - you could not bear to face him.  
He grabbed ahold of your chin, forcing your face to look straight at him, though you didn’t want to.   
Ash smiled at you - and just for a split second, you saw sanity and goodness in him - sincerity.   
You hoped this was his sick idea for a joke and he would release you and laugh, and you would be relieved and scold him and then leave, but you would forgive him.   
Unfortunately for you, his next words were like hellfire burning through your skin.   
“I’m in love with you.” 

He was obsessed. Utterly crazed - he ignored all your quiet pleas to be freed with the shaking of his head, “I cannot allow you to leave me,” He sternly answered, finger tracing the lining of your lips, “I waited decades to lay my eyes upon you again. Do you have any idea how painful being away from you was, dearest?”

You were going to be sick.  
“It hurt like hell. They took me away from you…” he whispered darkly at the memory of being torn away from you.   
He smiled once more, brushing some stray hairs of out your pretty little eyes.   
You were not going to leave him ever again.   
Nevermore would he have to spend more than a moment without you.   
He’d make sure of it.  
His thumb slid across your tear-stained cheek, euphoria ravaged him as he licked the salty liquid off his finger.   
You swore he moaned as he did - it was disgusting, so forsakenly filthy and you hated it.   
It made you cry harder. 

Your tears were ambrosia.  
So delicious that they almost made him burst in pleasure from their mere flavour.   
“I love you,” His loving whispers were spoken with insanity. You shook your head, continuing to plead. “I love you.”   
The only way to have you was to make you belong to him. Then, no one would be able to take you away from him. 

You would have no choice, then, but to remain here - with him - forever.  
Before you could have a chance to think or scream, his lips crashed into yours like a tsunami on a high shore, causing irrefutable damage to your psyche as you fought against him, but he overpowered you.  
He was stronger than you were. Fighting back was futile.   
Hope drained from you, escaping you despite your desperate attempts to keep hope locked within your heart.   
He was absorbing all that you were. You accidentally allowed him access into your mouth when you tried to bite his lips, cursing yourself as he deepened the one-sided kiss of lechery. You felt his wings pinning yours down, rendering you unable to move as one of his hands tightly gripped your chin to keep you in place, and another was trailing down your clothed body, tugging and ripping at the fabric with primal desire.   
He was going to steal your virtue. Your chastity - your innocence and grace - he was going to make you sin and fall.   
“N-No! Please-” Your weeping fell upon deaf ears as the sound of ripping fabric filled the air. He pulled away and licked at your soaked cheeks, consuming your tears as if they were the waters of life.  
Your dress was in tatters on the grass, and he untied your bodice was skilled ease. You begged and wept but he cared not.   
He was going to take what was, in his mind, rightfully his to take and to keep. His lips moved to your neck, biting and nipping at the skin, and you despised the way it made your body react, and how you had to bite back moans - it was humiliating and dreadful.   
You could not believe this was happening.   
You tried to fight back some more, but your energy to do so was depleting fast.   
A dozen crimson marks on your neck, collarbones, jawline marked you as his own; it was indecent and repugnant, and what made it worse was the fact you were enjoying it - it sickened you to your stomach.   
He’d murdered your charge and was now about to force himself upon you.  
“N-No please,”  
His lips trailed lower, leaving wet kisses down your chest, towards the valley of your breasts. And then he took a breast in his mouth, his tongue circling around it repetitively. Your lips bled from how intensely you were biting them - you would not give him the satisfaction of hearing you moan.  
But then he played with your breasts, teasing you and suckling like a ravenous babe,   
No longer could you hold back your own enjoyment, moaning noiselessly.   
He heard the little squeal, though, and it motivated him further.   
“You love me,” He decided for you, with no room to argue nor oppose his claim, “Your body’s reaction proves it.”   
This was lovemaking - it was pure. So clean and pure. You’d be one, at long last!   
You could feel his own arousal poking into your thighs, causing you great discomfort as you knew what would inevitably come to pass.   
His hand trailed lower down your now almost-completely-nude body, bodice and undergarments in pieces, scattered with the wind.   
He touched your clit, pressing on it harshly, causing a yelp to escape from your wanton lips, lust beginning to cloud you, but you refused to allow it.   
You were not sinful,  
You were not sinful,  
You were not sinful.   
At least until his fingers started circling the bud, playing with it like a toy, pressing and tugging at it as the heat within your body started to bubble with desire.   
“A-Ash please...s-stop! I...I..”  
He kissed you to shut you up. And then he kissed you again, and again, and again until your lips were puffy from his love.   
And then his fingers thrust into your wet cunt, pumping in and out like machinery without missing a beat, a pleasing pace but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to drive you wild.  
“Ash…” His name fell from your lips in desperation, needing to get out of this situation before you would succumb to temptation. “P-please stop this…” You repeated for the hundredth time, but he just laughed, “You say that,” He whispered into your ear, his low tone causing shivers to flutter down your spine, “But do you truly mean that?”   
He didn’t give you a chance to reply and removed his fingers. You felt relieved - was he listening to you at long last?   
The relief was short-lived, as almost immediately after you could feel his length rubbing against your crotch - the static friction teased your nerve-endings and was bringing you to paradise, despite how hard you fought against your growing erotic hunger.

Ash was going to make you see how much you needed him.  
“You’re contaminated with sin, my love,” he warned, his chuckle making you needy for him - how filthy were you!?   
“-I’m going to purify you.” And with those words he thrust himself inside you, tearing through your virtuous virginity as you screeched out in pain, only for him to kiss you so hard you swore you could see stars.   
It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt.   
So, so so so so much. So bad. You wanted him to get out of you - you could smell your own hymen’s blood as it dripped down his member and your thighs. He was considerate enough to wait a moment or two before he started his rhythmic movements, kissing your face, your jaw and collarbones as he did, hands holding your waist securely. 

To him, this was the highest act of purity and holiness.   
To you, it was the most sinful, foul thing you ever did. 

Lust soon started to intensely cloud your thoughts, as the sensation of your virgin walls clenching to his cock made you cry out - in pleasured woe - breath hitching as your hips began to move against your will win unison with his, sending electric sparks down both of your bodies.   
He sped up and you panted hard, the cold air on your nude body against the heat of his own was a wonderful contrast of temperature that furthered your arousal.   
Your thoughts were rebellious, trying to win a losing war against desire but you soon found the one truth of life;   
You can’t stop desire. 

Your mind started to fill with the feeling of his length filling you in ways you never expected, corners of your body you did not realise existed. Your moans turned wanton as you felt yourself wrap your hands around his neck, tugging at his hair and bodies becoming one. Your legs wrapped around his hips automatically, your body craving him deeper.   
Your walls clenched around him with a tightness Ash thought to be unreal - proof that you were made to be his - as he started to pound into you savagely, sweat flowing from you both from the passion shared.   
Your mind screamed at you through the misty haze of passion, but your body listened not, submitting to your ‘lover’ with complete obedience.   
He pounded into your deepest parts, hitting the right spots over and over, each time sending another wave of pure pleasure through you as you gasping and mewled and kissed him. 

A strange pressure built in your abdomen and you felt unsure what was happening - until a dam burst inside of your core and your wetness spilt down his length and your thighs, coating you in filth - which Ash viewed as sweet, godly nectar.  
You clenched onto him tighter than before, nails digging into his clothed back as he continued to ravage you mercilessly. Your sensitive cunt was being fucked with full force, Ash had become an animalistic lover, it appeared, turning you into something just as primal as him.   
Another orgasm after orgasm hit you endlessly, stars climbing onto the sky and the moon shimmering down upon you before he reached his own limit.   
He growled possessive promises in your ear, the rhythm of his hips becoming reckless and unruly until you felt your womb fill with his fallen seed, overflowing from your body as you laid there on the midnight grass. 

Your mind began to clear.  
You’d never been as horrified in your life as you were now.   
And he smiled because he knew - and you knew - that you had nowhere else to go. You were now impure and could not return to heaven.

He won.  
You belonged to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments and Kudos! I appreciate them immensely. <3


End file.
